Traditionally, medical examination and surgical gloves are made via a latex dipping method. Some common materials employed include: natural rubber latex (NRL), nitrile rubber (NBR), polychloroprene (CR), polyurethane (PU), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polyethylene (PE), polyisoprene latex and their mixed blends. The production process involves the following steps: coagulant dipping, latex dipping, leaching, vulcanization, and mold stripping. The coagulant dipping step is a straight forward single dipping procedure. However, the latex dipping step could be a multiple dipping procedure. One could repeat dipping in the same compound to increase thickness or use different compounds for various functionalities.
Some prior patents exist which display gloves which are translucent in appearance.
Stebic (U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,473) discloses a transparent glove worn to reveal the texture and color of skin. The texture and color of the skin is the background for the product being handled. There is no contemplation of a medical glove with a clear wrist portion for displaying a timepiece.
Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,887) discloses a glove made from connected sections. One or more sections, such as a lower wrist covering section 8, may be omitted for displaying a bracelet or wristwatch. There is no contemplation of a medical glove with a clear wrist portion for displaying a timepiece.
Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,617) discloses a latex glove which is highly translucent. Objects placed against the glove are visible from the other side of the glove. There is no contemplation of a medical glove with a clear wrist portion for displaying a timepiece.
Ross (U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,992) discloses a two-piece glove having a glove portion and arm covering portion. The two portions may be made of similar or different materials. Materials useable for the arm portion include polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, vinyl or nitrile. There is no contemplation of a medical glove with a clear wrist portion for displaying a timepiece.
This invention describes a multiple dipping process (coagulant dipping and latex dipping) to make gloves with a clear wrist portion, which allows glove wearers to tell time with the gloves on. This product provides tremendous convenience to wearers who need to monitor time constantly, Emergency Medical Staff, for example. The methodology disclosed is applicable to all the materials mentioned above. The formulations for clear, or opaque compounds are also included.